


Em um quarto de hospital

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hospitals
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Os dois só começaram a conversar após estarem a três dias no mesmo quarto, o que era tempo demais mesmo considerando que Bran estava adormecendo toda hora por causa da medicação que as enfermeiras lhe davam durante o dia.





	Em um quarto de hospital

Os dois só começaram a conversar após estarem a três dias no mesmo quarto, o que era tempo demais mesmo considerando que Bran estava adormecendo toda hora por causa da medicação que as enfermeiras lhe davam durante o dia. A menina tinha metade de seu rosto coberto por gaze e estava sentada na cama lendo um livro quando Bran perguntou :

“Você tem o controle remoto ?”

“Não, acho que tem que pedir pra enfermeira na próxima vez que ela passar aqui”

“É que esse programa é tão chato”

“Então levanta e muda na televisão mesmo, é só apertar o botão com a seta”

“Eu não posso”

“Oh. Certo. Não se preocupe eu faço. Quando passar algum que você queira ver me fala”

E ela ficou lá por uns dois minutos passando de canal em canal e Bran não achando nada que o interessasse.

“É melhor desligar, não tem nada que preste a essa hora. Você tem algum outro livro com você ?”

“Só os escolares que o meu pai trouxe pra mim”

“O seu pai te força a te fazer dever de casa mesmo quando você ta doente ?”

“Ele não me força, ele só está preocupado que eu venha a perder matérias importantes, e eu gosto de estudar”

“Estranho, mas okay. Tem algum de história ?”

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

.

.

.

Nas horas das visitas um garoto veio ver Shireen, geralmente os únicos que apareciam para ela nesse horário era o seu pai e a sua mãe, ela sorria e parecia contente, mas com o garoto daquele dia ela parecia feliz.

“Ele é o seu namorado ? Ou seu irmão ?” Bran perguntou após os visitantes terem se retirado.

“O que ?” Shireen disse com as bochechas ficando bem vermelhas.

“O garoto que tava aqui agora a pouco”

“Ele é meu primo Edric. Eu não tenho irmãos, ou irmãs”

“Ele sabe que você gosta dele ?”

“E aquela menina mais velha que veio com o irmão ontem, Meera eu acho, ela sabe que você gosta dela ?”

“Não, mas ela só é mais velha, ela não é minha parente”

“Bem mais velha, uns seis anos mais velha que você no mínimo”

Na verdade eram sete anos mas Bran resolveu não comentar.

“Então eu acho que nós dois temos quedas por pessoas igualmente inapropriadas ?”

“Aparentemente sim Bran”

.

.

.

De noite não conseguindo dormir ele disse :

“Shireen você está acordada ?”

“Sim”

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?”

“Pergunte”

“O que aconteceu com o seu rosto, alguém te queimou ?”

“Não, é só uma doença meio rara que deixa a pele dura e cinza, mas você não precisa se preocupar já saiu do estágio contagioso”

“Entendo”

“E você ?”

“Acidente de carro, minhas pernas foram esmagadas debaixo das ferragens”

“Deve ter doído”

“Provavelmente sim, eu não lembro direito. E o seu doeu ?”

“Sim, mas parou agora, a pele afetada perdeu a sensibilidade ao toque”

“Não tem algum jeito de tornar a ser como era antes ?”

“Não. E você ?”

“Os médicos falaram sobre fisioterapia e como a ciência avança todo dia, mas eu não sinto nada abaixo da cintura então acho que eles estão dizendo essas coisas só pra eu não desanimar”

.

.

.

“Qual vai ser a primeira coisa que você vai fazer quando chegar em casa ?”

“Eu não sei, andar de bicicleta, dar uma corrida na rua”

“Eu estou falando sério”

“Provavelmente ver o meu cachorro, e depois o meu irmão mais novo”

“Você coloca o cachorro na frente do seu irmão”

“Sim, e se você não fosse uma filha única você entenderia”

Shireen riu.

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte o médico lhe disse que ele teria que ficar no hospital por mais duas semanas, em outras condições pareceria um pesadelo, com ele morrendo de tédio naquele lugar. Mas na verdade quando o médico falou ele até se sentiu um pouquinho feliz, porque com Shireen na cama ao lado Bran tinha certeza que essas semanas não iam ser tão ruins assim.


End file.
